Identity Effect
by Goddess247
Summary: Lana dies. Lex and Chloe breake up. Clark has a mental break down. Chloe and Clark go live to Gotham City. But is there a place for two supermen there? LexChloeBruce, ClarkOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only the plot...and you know the rest!  
  
Identity Effect  
  
Prologue  
  
On the plane...  
  
"So, you think everything's going to be ok?" Chloe asked nervously.  
  
"It's gonna be different" answered Clark who was sitting next to her.  
  
She noticed his sad (now usual) look.  
  
"Listen, I know you think life sucks and I know it's so, but it's time to move on. You can't always live with this. You won't be able to survive" she tried to comfort him but Clark only looked to the other direction.  
  
But Chloe knew that her friend was right. She knew that everything would be different. Clark was different. Lana died five month ago but it seemed like Clark died with her. At least that Clark she used to know.  
  
Chloe changed herself. After her long-last relationships with Lex, after the thing he did – cheated on her – she found herself unable to trust anyone. She and Lex seemed a perfect couple, for her and maybe Clark and Lana. Well, then again, Clack was right, everything was different now.  
  
After Lana's death, Chloe and Lex's break up and other not less awful things Clark and Chloe decided to move away from Smallville. And there they were – nervously sitting in the plane that was about to get them to their new life, to the place named Gotham.  
  
The end of Prologue  
  
PLZ, tell me what you think of it. Should I go on with this story? 


	2. Chapter 1

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At Chloe and Clark's...  
  
"I'm in this one, is that ok with you?" Chloe asked retiring to her new room.  
  
"It really doesn't matter to me, Chlo," answered Clark, entering his.  
  
Chloe cursed Clark for his mood once again and took a closer look at her room. It was a big room with two rather large windows in one wall. Her king- sized bed was in the middle of the opposite to window's wall. There also was a table near one of the windows with a stool and one big and, to Chloe's mind, comfortable chair next to her bed near the lamp.  
  
"Well...I guess, it's time to unpack" she muttered to herself.  
  
1,5 hours later...  
  
Clark was sitting on the sofa and starring at the turned off TV set. He hated his life at the moment. Lana died because he couldn't save her. He replayed the day with her death many times in his head, but still couldn't understand where he'd made a mistake, but he knew there had been a mistake of his.  
  
"Ok" he heard Chloe's voice and in a second the blonde showed from her room. "I'm going to the Daily Gotham Office and you'd better be happier when I'm back"  
  
He laughed. "Ok"  
  
"Call me on my call if..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go, Chlo! You don't want to be late, right?"  
  
"Right. See ya" and Chloe closed the door behind her.  
  
Gotham Daily Office...  
  
Chloe entered tall building. She saw a young girl, about 19, in the hall and thought that it must be the secretary.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Chloe Sullivan, I called about the job" said Chloe.  
  
"Oh, hi. Yes, I remember. Ok, Mrs. Johnson is free now, so you may come in" the girl said in a bit 'i-forgot-everything-yesterday' manner.  
  
The blonde entered the office of Mrs. Johnson. There she found the blonde woman about 45 years old sitting on big leather chair, reading some papers.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes. You must be the reporter from Metropolis?" said the woman.  
  
"Yes, Chloe Sullivan" answered Chlo, smiling.  
  
But the older woman's expression suddenly changed.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What was your name again?" asked Mrs. Johnson.  
  
"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan" she repeated.  
  
"Oh my God" the woman just slide back on the chair.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chloe came up to her soon-to-be boss and poured her a glass of water from the table nearby.  
  
"I am so sorry" the older woman mattered under her breath.  
  
"For what?" Chloe held the water for her.  
  
"I never thought you would find me. You've grown up so much" Clarissa Johnson.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Chloe confused.  
  
"Chloe. Don't you recognize me? Look at me, than look at yourself, can't you see that we are alike?"  
  
Chloe looked at the woman in front of her and found it hard to understand everything.  
  
"My name use to be Clarissa Anne Sullivan" said Mrs. Johnson.  
  
There was a long silence until Chloe finally said:  
  
"Mother?"  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gotham Daily Office...  
  
Bruce Wayne was just about to enter Mrs. Johnson's office to talk to her about the last article in Gotham Daily when a yang petite blonde ran out of the office and bumped in him.  
  
"Hay.." he was about to say something funny, but then saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry" she said quickly and made her way to the elevator.  
  
For a couple of seconds Bruce stood their, but then fallowed the girl and saw her entering the elevator so he slipped after her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked after the door slammed shut.  
  
"Yes, thank you" Chloe answered but was still wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well, if this is you ok condition, I defiantly don't want to see you in the sad one" he joked and apparently she found it pretty nice.  
  
"Sorry. It's just there are some things that I can't really tell a stranger" Chloe produced a weak smile.  
  
"You know, sometimes strangers are the best to talk to" he answered and than held his hand to her "Bruce Wayne"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan" she shook his hand.  
  
"So, I guess now we're not strangers, at least we know each other's names and believe me that's a lot" he said while the elevator reached the first floor. "You think, maybe we can share a coffee and if you don't want to tell me why you're so sad and in tears we can talk about something funnier"  
  
"You kinda left me no choice" said Chloe a bit confused. "But I just came to the city and I believe it would be batter if you show me a couple good cafes"  
  
"You've got it" the door opened and Chloe and Bruce left the Gotham Daily Building.  
  
Scoller's CD shop...  
  
"Ok, so you've got it?" Mike, the guy who for the last 20 minuets was telling Clark how to sell CDs, has just finished.  
  
"Yeah, sure" answered Clark, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mike took a deep breath "Ok, you can take a look around now and get to work"  
  
The taller guy just nodded and Mike went on his own business, leaving Clark muttering 'oh' and 'God, help'.  
  
"Don't be so hard on him" he heard a sweet voice behind his back. He immediately turned and saw a really beautiful girl about 20 years old. She had really long waist-length dark hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hi..."that was all he could mumble.  
  
"Are you ok?" the girl giggled.  
  
"Oh, yes" Clark became a bit red in face "I just haven't herd you"  
  
"Oh" she laughed again showing the perfect teeth. "I meant you shouldn't be so hard on Mike. He's sometimes annoying, but mostly really nice. By the way, I'm Julie"  
  
"I'm Clark. So, you work here too?"  
  
"No, I just step by often. I love music. But I haven't seen you before here, guess you're the new one.."  
  
"Yeah, I just came from Metropolis to Gotham" answered Clark.  
  
"Really? I'd love some day to visit your city. I've heard it's great. Anyway, do you need some help showing you around the shop and maybe when you're on a break I can show you Gotham too. I just know how is it to be a new one. Not really easy"  
  
"Thanks a lot, I'd love too" Clark didn't know why he said so.  
  
"Ok then. Let's start from rock music and soundtracks.." Clark smiled and followed her.  
  
Gotham promised to be very interesting. At least for Clark Kent.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 3

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At Chloe and Clark's...  
  
When Clark entered the front door Chloe was making dinner in the kitchen, so he made his way there to say 'hi'.  
  
"Hay, Chlo"  
  
"Oh, hi, Clark" she looked up from cutting something. "How's your day?"  
  
"Ok, nothing interesting" he lied. "Yours?"  
  
"Same here" she said and for a couple of minuets they just stood starring at the floor.  
  
"Ok, you won, I'm lying!" finally said the girl.  
  
"Spill" the farm boy and now the citizen of Gotham sat on the stool near his roommate.  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard. Today I met my mother, she was that woman who was suppose to interview me about the work. Then I bumped into a very handsome guy and for the first time in two month forgot about Lex..." she nervously took a bite of chocolate cake that was near her on the plate. "Your turn!"  
  
"I lied too. I found a job in the Scoller's CD shop and there was that girl, she was totally...shocking...and, like you'd said, I forgot about Lana for the first time in...my life, I guess" he then took her spoon and put a really big slice of the cake in himself.  
  
"Yeah...and that's what we call a-nothing-happened day?" Chloe finished.  
  
"Hay, I wasn't the first to lie!" responded Clark.  
  
"Fine, we both did. Let's just stop this, because, come on, it's our new life and you're my only friend here and let's not lie to each other, ok?"  
  
"Ok" he agreed "I'll help you with this"  
  
And the rest of the evening they were cooking and then eating in front of the TV in the leaving room.  
  
The Luthor's Mansion near Smallville...  
  
"Yes" Lex was sitting in his leather chair and talking on the phone with his business partners. "You'll have to do in three days, ok? Bye then"  
  
Then the knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in" he said.  
  
The tall man in gray coat entered the room and stopped not far from the table.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I found them" that was the only thing he said before handing Lex the papers. "They are in Gotham"  
  
"That's just perfect, really convenient. You know, my old friend invited me to the party he's throwing in two weeks in his Mansion near Gotham. I had faith in you, Mr. Purson"  
  
"And I believe you have something more than just faith for me" the tall guy stepped a bit closer.  
  
"Of cause, the check for you is on the table on your left" Lex smirked and started dialing the number on his cell to order his worker to buy him a ticket to Gotham in two weeks.  
  
At Chloe and Clark's...  
  
The next morning Chloe woke up late and found no-one at home. Clark has already left for work, but he was really nice to leave her orange juice and bacon on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet" she smiled to herself.  
  
She hasn't taken a sip of her drink when there was a knock on the door. Chloe came up to the door and opened it, but she never expected the person she saw the next second.  
  
"What do want?" she simply asked, but it took her a lot to stay so calm.  
  
"I want to talk to you" answered Clarissa. "I am your mother, you know"  
  
"I know, but you seemed to forget about it" Chlo said sarcastically.  
  
But something invisible pushed her to step away and let Mrs. Johnson in.  
  
"Thank you" an older woman looked through the place. "It's a nice place, you've got here"  
  
"I truly believe that you came here not to talk about my apartment" Chloe closed the door.  
  
"You're right. I'm here with my confession. I've left you because I knew that if I stayed you wouldn't be happy. I loved Gabe and I loved you too much to let you be miserable because of me. That's why I've left"  
  
"Well..." muttered the young girl. "You know, the only thing a girl wants is her mother to be there for her when she needs her"  
  
"I know. But I also knew that I wouldn't be that kind of mother, that it wasn't my time, and that I would only make you unhappy" Clarissa said and tears began to show up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry"  
  
"You're sorry. Can't you see, it's not enough! I thought all these years that you've left because you never wanted me! And know I see you after twenty years and you're telling me that you had left because you loved me too much and even more, you expect me to believe in this!" some of this was shouting.  
  
"But it's true, Chloe! I'm sorry for everything. That I wasn't there to see you first school year, first boyfriend, first detention, talks about first kiss..." at this point she was crying and Chloe felt like it really was true, her eyes turned from dark to light green.  
  
"But it's still not enough" she said finally.  
  
"I understand. But I'm asking you one thing. I know you may hate me and that is your right. But you shouldn't ruin your future, your career. Come back to Gotham Daily, you won't regret it. And maybe some day you'll forgive me" said Clarissa, almost pleadingly.  
  
Chloe thought a little and her mother was right. "Okay"  
  
Mrs. Johnson stood up from her spot on the sofa and made her way to the door, but was stopped by Chloe's voice:  
  
"Do I have brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yes" she turned around. "You have two sisters, they are turning twenty in three month"  
  
"Do they know about me?"  
  
"I think it's time for them to meet you"  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 4

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Scoller's CD shop...  
  
Clark was sorting retro CDs when someone's hands covered his eyes from behind. He made a face like he was somewhere deep in thoughts about who it might be.  
  
"Julie" he finally said after hearing her giggles.  
  
"Right you're Metropolis guy" she said, coming up to stand in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Well my classes in the university have just finished and I thought about visiting my friend" she answered smiling back. "So, I see you're ok here?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe so. How were your classes?"  
  
"Good. But there is that strange guy in my group..."  
  
"Does he hurt you?" Clark interrupted her without thinking how overprotective he was sounding.  
  
"No" Julie continued with even brighter smile about Clark's reaction. "He's just...I even can't explain it...it's like all metallic things are always around him, he's like a bib magnet. Or it's just imagination"  
  
"Are you sure he's not dangerous?" Clark asked worried.  
  
"I don't know, he seems nice and friendly" Julie answered. "Anyway, I just came to make sure that you're fine here and that Mike isn't so annoying"  
  
"Thanks" Clark put the CD on it's place on the shelf. "Are you busy now?"  
  
"Actually, I am. I need to meet my mother in ten minuets and I guess I'm ganna be late" she took a look at her watch. "Call me on the cell, ok?"  
  
"Sure" he nodded. "See ya, Juls"  
  
"See you, Clark" and she made her way to the exit, saying 'hi' to Mike as she did so.  
  
Damiano's Italian Restaurant...  
  
Chloe and Clarissa were sitting at the table for four, waiting for Chloe's sisters to show up.  
  
"They have classes today, so they may be a bit late" said the older woman and at the same moment a young tall girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes showed up. "Oh, there you are!" she stood up and kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Hi" the girl said as she sat in front of her mom at the table.  
  
"Chloe, this is Samantha" Clarissa turned to another blonde. "Samantha, I want to introduce you Chloe"  
  
"Call me Sam" said the girl and produced a small smile. "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here" answered Chlo, trying to smile too.  
  
"Where's JJ?" asked Clarissa, looking at Sam.  
  
"Have no idea, Must be here by now. I last saw her on our last class together" muttered Samantha looking through the wine list.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late, I was a bit busy today" a dark-haired girl came up to the table and placed a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and then noticed Chloe. "Hi, I don't think we've met"  
  
"I'm Chloe. And you must be JJ?" Chloe smiled, she liked the second girl much more than the first one.  
  
"Well, yes, my mother calls me so" and she took the place in front of Chloe.  
  
"Ok, girls, I'm glad that we're finally here, all of us" Clarissa started.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" asked Samantha suspiciously.  
  
"Ok, I guess there's no way to prepare them" said The oldest woman, looking at Chloe. "as you know, girls, I was married before your dad, but I've never told you that I had a child. And Chloe is my daughter from the first marriage"  
  
Both girls were very shocked. After two minuets of uncomfortable silence Sam threw the wine list on the table and ran away.  
  
"Sorry" said JJ "I need to go find her..." and with that she stood up from the table and headed to the direction where her sister had run.  
  
"Good job, mom" said Chloe sarcastically, also standing up. "Now they both hate me"  
  
Wayne's Mansion near Gotham...  
  
Bruce was finishing his paper work when his cell started calling.  
  
"Hello" he flipped the phone open.  
  
"Bruce, it's Chloe" he heard the familiar voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh, Hi, Chlo, glad you called. What's up?" a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Nothing much. Is the invitation to have dinner still on?" she asked smiling too. Chloe felt that strange thing about Bruce, it wasn't exactly a sex attraction, it was more like friendship or something.  
  
"Sure, actually I was just about to call you"  
  
"Ok then. So, see you in twenty minuets...near Gotham University. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes, perfect" and he flipped the phone close.  
  
Central Park...  
  
"I knew I would find you here" Samantha herd the voice near her ear.  
  
"Hay, J" she said quietly.  
  
"I know what you think and I know what are you going to tell me: 'I need to be alone', but I really want to help..."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going too. I just don't like this whole Chloe thing, so..." Sam tried to stay calm, but she was biting her lower lip too hard.  
  
"Well, I haven't talked to her or anything else, but she seems nice" her sister said, looking at the lake.  
  
"I don't think so. She's blonde. All blondes are dangerous!" Sam put her hands up, showing that she knew what she was talking about.  
  
"You are blonde" JJ reminded.  
  
"A-ha. That's why I know the truth"  
  
The dark-haired girl sat a bit closer to her blonde sister and hugged her. It was very touching and peaceful moment. If the painter saw them he would defiantly asked the girls not to move a couple hours for his picture.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 5  
  
At Chloe and Clark's  
  
Chloe just entered the door of the apartment and saw Clark on the sofa with the player in his hands somewhere deep in the backs of his mind.  
  
"Clark" she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He 'woke up' and turned the music off.  
  
"Hi, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you. Just wanted to tell you, I'm home"  
  
"Ok" he said standing up. "How was the meeting with your sisters?"  
  
"Don't ask" and she disappeared in her room, taking of the coat.  
  
Clark heard the knock on the door and went to open it. His jaw dropped when he saw who was knocking.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Julie?" they asked at the sight of each other.  
  
"What's going on?" Chloe, hearing strange sounds, showed up.  
  
"JJ?" she said confused.  
  
"JJ?" Clark looked at her and then turned back to the dark-haired. "Weren't your name Julie in the morning?"  
  
"Yes. Only my mother calls me JJ" Julie responded. "You live together?"  
  
The three of them entered the room.  
  
"Yeah. We are friend and both decided to move from Metropolis" answered Chloe.  
  
"So you're..." started Julie unsure.  
  
"Roommates" Clark finished for her.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Did you, girls, meet before?" Clark asked, realizing where the 'JJ' came from.  
  
"Well" Chlo started. "Do you remember I've told you about that I found my mother and that I had two sisters?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So, here's one of them. I guess, Julie would be better then JJ?" she looked at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Yeah. Julie Johnson"  
  
"Wow..." Clark muttered.  
  
'So, how did you find me? Or were you looking for Clark? Couse, it looks like you know each other too..."  
  
"We do" answered Julie for both, Clark an herself. "But I didn't know where you lived, Clark, I'm glad I do know. But I'm here, actually, to see you, Chloe. I'm sorry about Sam"  
  
Clark, understanding that it probably was a family thing, retired to his room.  
  
"No big deal. But I thought you both would react like she did" Chloe answered, heading to the kitchen. "Do you want coke or something?"  
  
"No, thanks" answered Julie and followed Chlo to sit on the stool. "You know, Sam's just really hard on everyone, even me. She'll get use to you. You just have to understand that we were really shocked. I bet it was shock for you too"  
  
"Yes. I thought if I moved from Smallville everything would be different. Then I come to Gotham and Bam! find my mother over here, whom I haven't seen since I was four" Chloe took a drink of the drink.  
  
"Sorry again" Juls smiled sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault" Chloe smiled back.  
  
"Look, I really want to get to know you better, because...well because you're my sister, no matter how strange it is" she laughed, but that sadness still in her eyes.  
  
"Me too, Julie. Me too" Chloe nodded.  
  
At Johnson Manor...  
  
"Samantha" Clarissa called out.  
  
"What?" her daughter came from her bed room.  
  
"I've got two news for you: bad and good. Which one do you want to hear first?"  
  
"Today I don't want to hear you at all, but if I don't have a choice, then bad" she answered sarcastically.  
  
"You'll have to deal with Chloe being around" her mom sat on the couch.  
  
"A-ha. Dream on" the girl muttered.  
  
"Don't mutter anything. If you want to say something, say it, but never hiss. You've got it?" Clarissa said more strictly.  
  
"What else did you want to tell me?" Sam said laud, almost spelling every word.  
  
"Wayne is throwing a party in two weeks. Everyone is invited: Julie, me and you" Clarissa said.  
  
Samantha froze for a minuet.  
  
"So, Bruce is back to his bachelor-funny-carefree life, isn't he?" she finally said, breathing hard.  
  
"I wouldn't say so, but..." Clarissa commented. "Every invitation is for two persons, so find someone with whom you can go, Sam"  
  
Then she went out of the room, leaving her daughter with the tears building in the back of her eyes. But Sam wouldn't cry anymore. She spent too much time crying over Bruce Wayne. She, Samantha Lenore Johnson would never ever cry anymore over him.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N - Thanks to everyone who's reading this! And especially I want to thank Veronica for her wonderful words towards this story and me, they really make me feel better!!! Thank you all! Keep reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 6

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 6  
  
One and a half weeks later...  
  
Starbucks at the main street of Gotham...  
  
Chloe was typing her new article for the Gotham Daily about the city's hero – Batman.  
  
"What was his name again? Bat what?" she mattered to herself, searching through the papers. "That's just got to be some kind of a sick joke"  
  
She was tired of typing and looked up to see what was going on around her. That was when she saw her own sister Julie, buying coffee and chatting with someone. Chloe was about to call her when she saw the person Juls was talking to. It was Bruce. Then the dark-haired girl kissed him on the cheek, said good-bay and exited Starbucks.  
  
Bruce turned around to find the table to sit and read his paper when he spotted Chloe staring at him.  
  
"Chloe? Hi!" he said, making his way to where she was sitting. "Do you mind?"  
  
She made some move with her head to show that he could sit.  
  
"You were with Julie?" she asked still staring at him.  
  
"Yeah. She's my old friend. You know her?" Bruce sipped his coffee.  
  
"More or less" Chloe answered, turning to her work to put the point.  
  
"What are you working on?" he looked at her notebook.  
  
"Oh, this" she looked the way his eyes pointed. "The article for the paper. It's about that Bat...something..."  
  
"Batman?" he helped.  
  
"Right! You know anything about him?" she asked.  
  
"No" Bruce said quickly, making Chloe notice it. "I mean everyone heard about him"  
  
"Ok. Relax, that was a simple question"  
  
"I know" he said with his usual calm voice. "Anyway, I have to go. Got a meeting. I'll call you"  
  
"Ok, bay"  
  
As Bruce took off, Chloe thought about this Bat-guy. What was that about him that made Bruce act the way he did. That was just one second reaction, but for her it was enough to understand that her friend knew much more then he told her.  
  
Gotham University...  
  
Samantha was about to start her shopping tour after the talk with the professor when her cell started calling.  
  
"Hello" she flipped it open.  
  
"Hay, Samantha" she heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Recognize me?"  
  
"You bet I do, Luthor" she said jokily. "Why haven't you called me for so long?"  
  
"Sorry, honey, I had my reasons..."  
  
"Well, I now have my reasons not to talk to you" she tried to hide he grin from the phone.  
  
"Come on, Sam!" Lex pleaded.  
  
"Ok. So, why are you calling? The last time you called me to just have a civil conversation, you wanted me to find you information in my mother's computer. What do you want now?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that was rude. And unfair. I only wanted to tell you that I'll soon de in Gotham. That's all" he said. "You know, Wayne's throwing a party"  
  
"I know" her smile faded.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe he sent you the invitation after all you've...sorry, Sam" he stopped in middle of the sentence.  
  
"It's quiet ok. I myself hardly believe it" she said coldly with a nervous laugh. "He called you?"  
  
"No, but I've got the invitation. So, I've been thinking since I don't know anyone else besides your sister and you in Gotham, why don't we go together?"  
  
"I don't know, Lex. I, actually, wasn't planning on going"  
  
"You must go, Samantha. Or you want Wayne to think you're so weak that you can't even show there" he tried to convince her.  
  
"You always know what to say, yeah? Call me when you're in the City"  
  
"Is that a 'yes'?"  
  
"It's a 'probably'" she answered and flipped the phone close. Why the hell everyone reminded her about Bruce? Sam was sick of it.  
  
Central Park...  
  
Clark and Julie were walking Julie's dogs: Cramer and Achilles. They liked Clark very much, so Julie decided to make it at least half Clark's duty to walk them.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to talk to you" Julie said.  
  
"About what?" Clark looked down at her.  
  
"My friend's going to have this party on Sunday. Do you want to come with me?" she turned a bit red.  
  
"Sure, I'd love too" Clark said and helped her with the dogs. "Who's party that's gonna be?"  
  
"Bruce Wayne's" she answered.  
  
"Wayne as in Wayne Corporation?" Clark was a bit confused, he'd never thought that he's going to meet another billionaire personally.  
  
"Yeah. He's a family friend. Well, I guess, now only mine, couse there was this big fight between him and Sam. Actually, it's a long story and I don't really want to tell it" she said with a sad smile. "All I can say is that they broke up and now she's...she had that awful depression and now she's just angry...I just hope she'll find someone to relay on..."  
  
"Don't worry, she will" Clark wanted to know what happened to that Wayne- guy and Julie's sister, but wasn't about to ask Juls anymore. Mostly because he was too exited on going with Julie to think about someone else's problems. After all, he's lost Lana when he was thinking about others and he wasn't planning to lose Julie.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 7

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Johnson Manor...  
  
"Sam! Where are you?" Julie cried, searching for her sister.  
  
"Bathroom" she called back.  
  
Julie got through Sam's room and to her bathroom.  
  
"Hay!"  
  
"What're you so happy about?" Samantha was standing in only towel.  
  
"Don't know. Have you bought the dress already?"  
  
"Yes, yesterday" she made her way out. "You?"  
  
"I was planning to ask you come with me and we'll choose together" Julie sat on the chair near the mirror.  
  
"Sure thing, I'm glad you're still interested in your older sister's opinion" Sam said, looking for the bathrobe.  
  
"Older by twenty minuets!" the dark-haired girl protested.  
  
"Still. So, I believe, you'll go with this CD-guy then?"  
  
"A-ha. And his name's Clark! What about you?"  
  
"Well, I've got one person here, but I'm not sure..." at that point her cell rang. "Hello"  
  
"I'm in the city" Lex said and apparently closed the door of the car.  
  
"Good for you"  
  
"We need to meet. See you in an hour at Carries" and hang up.  
  
"Damn" Samantha silently cursed. "Hon, let's go shopping in a couple of hours, ok? My lab-partner told me that I would fail our exam if I don't meet him, it's really difficult task..."  
  
"Sure." Julie said and stood up. "So I'll see you in, let's say, two hours near the Central Bank, k?"  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect"  
  
At Chloe and Clark's...  
  
The phone was ringing for kinda long time. Chloe found herself sleeping on the couch. She immediately woke up and answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah..." she said still looking sleepy.  
  
"Hi, are you ok there? I've been calling for five minuets" she heard Bruce.  
  
"Yes. I was just sleeping. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you were free on Sunday"  
  
"I guess, yes. And what's up with that?" she made her way to the kitchen bar-like table to grab something to drink.  
  
"I'm throwing a party and asking you to come with me"  
  
"Oh, ok" Chloe sipped water. "But..."  
  
"You're my friend. That's not a date, I ask you to come as my friend, is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah...it's ok with me" is it? She asked herself.  
  
"Great then, you'll have my limo at your place at 8 p.m." he said and hang up.  
  
"What was that I wander" Chloe said, reacting their conversation over and over again.  
  
Carrie's café...  
  
Lex was sitting at the table in VIP hall reserved for people like him. Samantha showed from the entrance door and made her way to the cozy couch where Lex was. She sat next to him and turned to have face to face contact.  
  
"Hi" she finally said.  
  
"Hi, Sammy" he said and handed her the drink.  
  
"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about, because I don't have much time..."  
  
"You never have much time. That's one of the reasons why you and that stupid Wayne are not together anymore" seeing her puzzled expression he decided to add. "Stupid, because he's lost you"  
  
"Seems like his life's going on" Sam sipped the shake again.  
  
"You're coming with me, so don't bother yourself about Wayne. He won't be very happy with that, believe me, Sam. In college all the girls were mine, so it would be one really good kick to his self-respecting"  
  
Samantha laughed, but still wasn't sure:  
  
"I don't know, Lex. Still, what you get from it? It's gotta be something..."  
  
"Satisfaction from seeing Wayne's face when I'll enter his party with you" he replied.  
  
Sam knew she won't get anything else from Lex, but she also knew that he was lying. He had to be wanting something mach more then just teasing his former college rival. But she didn't have a choice for now.  
  
"Ok. Call for me at about 8 p.m."  
  
"See you then, Sam"  
  
She stood up and disappeared behind the front door, leaving Lex to think that Bruce Wayne was really an idiot to lat a girl like Samantha Johnson do away, but it wasn't his problem. He came to Gotham to solve a couple of his...  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 8

Identity Effect  
  
Chapter 8  
  
At Chloe and Clark's...  
  
Chloe was putting the make-up on when Clark entered her room, looking like Man in black.  
  
"Wow" Chloe exclaimed, turning to face the guy from the mirror. "And where are you going?"  
  
"To the party. This guy from Wayne Corporation throws it"  
  
"Bruce, I believe?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
  
Chloe turned her gaze to the long blue dress on the bed.  
  
"Oh, with whom?"  
  
"This Wayne guy!"  
  
"Shut up!" Clark looked at he with a bit of both: confusion and surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"No, actually. It's not hard to imagine you with a billionaire....sorry..."  
  
"It's ok. You're probably right. But we're just friends with Bruce, so...at least, he said so..."  
  
"Ok. I'd better go" and he made his way to the door when she called him.  
  
"And with whom are you going?"  
  
"With your sister" and with that Clark retired to his room.  
  
At Johnson Mansion...  
  
Clarissa was about to call her daughters when she saw Sam, leaving the house.  
  
"Sam!" she cried for the girl to hear. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the party. Where else?" she answered sarcastically, turning to look at her mother. Samantha was wearing a knee-length black dress with a really 'open' décolleté, and a sink shawl, wrapped around her back. "What do you want, mom? The car's waiting"  
  
"Car? With whom are you going?"  
  
"With one old friend"  
  
"Ok, then. See you at the party. And where's JJ?"  
  
"She's already gone" then Sam headed to the door and went away from the house straight to the limo that was near the gates.  
  
"I must say you look great" Lex said and the car started.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I'm glad you decided to go"  
  
"I'm not. I still think it's not a good idea. At least not the best of yours"  
  
"Stop it. You want it, you just don't know it yet" he said in defense. "I like you new color"  
  
"Thank you" said now-brunette.  
  
Wayne's Manor...  
  
Chloe has never seen so many people even on the parties Lex had had. She was walking along with Bruce , looking at everyone and sometimes even listening to what all of them were saying. Then Chloe saw familiar faces: Clark and Julie, holding hands. Julie looked like a princess in a long light milkshake pink dress, her hair felt free on her back and shoulders, lips glossy, there was almost no make-up on her, but it seemed even better. Julie looked in her half-sister's direction and smiled brightly. Chlo did the same.  
  
"You know, we should say 'hi'. It's kinda his party" Lex pulled Sam to the place where he's spotted Wayne a second ago.  
  
"No, no way"  
  
"Yes, you don't have a choice"  
  
They finally reached Bruce and...  
  
"Luthor!"  
  
"Wayne!"  
  
"Luthor?"  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Bruce!"  
  
Now all the guests were looking at the awkward position in the middle of the hall.  
  
"You..." Sam was lost for words, looking at Chloe. "I'm outta here!"  
  
"Wait, Sam!" Bruce herd himself calling Samantha.  
  
"Nice job, Chloe" Lex put the smirk on the face. "Another billionaire. I see you don't play on less then a how mach? Hundred millions?"  
  
Chloe was speechless and Lex fast made his escape.  
  
Near the front door...  
  
"Samantha!" Bruce chased her till he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him, only then he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sam..."  
  
"What do you want? You've already cursed me so much pain! You wanted more? Well, congratulations! Coming to the party with my sister was the highest peak of all disgusting things in you!" she cried.  
  
"What? I didn't know you were sisters! You came with Luthor, by the way!"  
  
"So what? Lex and I are friends!"  
  
"So are Chloe and me! And why'd you care? You broke up with me, if I remember correctly!" Bruce started getting angrier with every second.  
  
"Did I have a choice? You were hiding something really important from me! You still do! How the hell am I suppose to be with a person who's hiding half of his life from me!?" her voice could be heard in whole manor.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, Sam, I don't know what to say" he looked at his feet.  
  
"I loved you, Bruce. I guess, I still do, but this secret is killing everything" Samantha looked at him once more, but Bruce was still exploring his feet. "I knew it's gonna end up like this. You would look down guilty and I even don't know why you're feeling like that...I'd better go..." she turned on her heels and made her way to the limo, and never heard Bruce matter 'I love you too, Sam'.  
  
At the party...  
  
Chloe was standing at the window, watching at Samantha and Bruce fighting. She saw tears in the eyes of her half-sister, Bruce's face when she said something, pain in her whole being when he didn't reply.  
  
Chloe knew who cursed all of this. Only one person in the whole world could such things and just stand aside watching everything to fall apart. But not this tine. This time she wanted her revenge. This time Lex Luthor will get everything he deserves.  
  
"Yeah, that's a bit different from what I imagined" Julie said when she and Clark were strolling in the park, a part of Wayne Manor.  
  
"Not the best place for the first date, but...I enjoyed it"  
  
"Really, Mr Kent? So you think that was a date?" she smiled evilly. "You had cruel intentions then?"  
  
"Of course, not, Ms Johnson. Why would you think that of me?" he said in an old manner.  
  
"Well, Mr Kent, You haven't asked me on a date, have you? So I assumed that coming here with me, thinking what you might be thinking are you cruel intentions!" then both laughed. "Ok, that was funny"  
  
"No, really, will you...." He stopped in the mid sentence.  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Maybe let's go somewhere?"  
  
"Like on a date?" Julie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that" Clark agreed.  
  
"Ok" she said and her and Clark with a goofy grin made their way back to the party.... 


	10. Chapter 9

Identity Effect

Chapter 9

Gotham University...

Samantha couldn't concentrate in Professor Cohan's class. She even fell asleep in the end of the lesson. Everything seemed so gray and uncertain. When Prof finally announced that the lesson was over, she took her things and made her way to the door only to be stopped by someone's hand on her own.

"Sam, hay"

"Hi, Dick" she greeted a tall handsome guy.

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Hhm...sure" she nodded and they headed to the other side of the building.

"So, how's the party yesterday? I couldn't make it" he asked.

Dick Grayson lived in Bruce's Manor. Samantha couldn't figure out why, but didn't bother herself asking him. He wouldn't answer like always.

"Oh! Haven't you heard the news then?"

"What? What news?" he seemed surprised.

"You should ask Bruce. I bet he won't tell you, but I can't too, because my personal thing to whole this story won't let me tell it right" she said hesitantly.

"Ok" he concluded. "So the evening wasn't good?"

"You can say that"

"That's why you slept on the lesson?" he joked.

"Hay! Not all the lesson!" she protested, bus smiled.

"You know, Sam, I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere on the weekend? Have some fun, think we both need it"

"Well" Samantha thought about his invitation for a second. Would it be awful regarding her relationships with Bruce. Then she decided that it would be great if Bruce gets hurt from it. At least she wouldn't be the only one to suffer. "Why not? So, at my house about 8?"

"Ok, I'll be there"

Gotham Police...

"Please, I really need to see it" she bagged.

"No, Ms Sullivan, you can't see it!" Police Chief told her.

"Listen, this is very important. I'm writing an article for 'Gotham Daily'. You can call Mrs Johnson, she'll tell you" Chloe tried to talk the old man.

"I'm not going to call anyone, Miss"

"Why can't you show me this sign?"

"Because we go on the roof only in case we need to call Batman and Robin. Thanks God, we don't need it now"

"But I'm not going to do anything wrong!" she protested.

"No, Miss! This is my last word!"

"Fine" she hissed and went out, developing a plan 'how to get on the roof at night'.

Wayne's Manor...

Bruce was making his way to the cave where he could observe the city's street when his cell phone called.

"Yes"

"Hay, Bruce, it's Julie"

"Hi, what's up?"

"I think you know what's up" she said in a bit strict way.

"No, Julie, I don't. You use to call me like that when I was dating your sister and we had fights"

"Good memory!"

"Well, it's over now. So, I'm wondering why are you calling and talking to me like with a 15-year-old?"

"You see, you're my friend, but what you've done yesterday wasn't really...good at all"

"Juls, you really believe that if I knew that Chloe's Sam's sister I would go with her?" he sat on the chair in front of the screens.

"I don't know. I want to believe that no. It's just their relationship weren't warm before and I bet now Sam's gonna freak out every time she'd see Chloe"

"Sorry. Yeah, not nice situation" Bruce took a deep breath.

"Yeah...You should talk to Sam"

"What? I've tried yesterday and anyway it's not going to lead to anything"

"It is, if you try. I've never asked you, but...why did you break up?" she said after a small pause.

"It's only our business, Julie, No offends, but I can't say"

"Well, maybe that's the problem. You can't talk about it. Talk to her, Bruce. Please. I know you still care for her..."

"Of course, I do" he interrupted.

"Then talk to her" and Bruce heard hooters.

How he was suppose to talk to Sam? He wasn't going to tell her that he's Batman, was he? He wasn't sure about anything anymore...


End file.
